Yours, Mine and Ours
by Carpediem95
Summary: Will has 5 kids and Holly too. They get married. But their kids don't get along. The ups and downs of family life!
1. Chapter 1

A big family

Will's Kids: Puck-17 Jesse-16 Mike-15 Kurt-13 Artie-11

Holly's Kids:  
Quinn-17 Rachel-16 Santana-15 Brittany-14 Tina-11

Santana's P.O.V.

I am the middle child. Though, I am way hotter than my older sisters. My name is Santana Holiday. I have two older sisters. The first is Quinn. She used to havce the whole goody-goody thing going on. Then, she got her groove on with Puck Schuester and she got prgenant. Things went downhill from there. She had her kid, it turned out to be a girl named Beth. Now she dates Sam Evans. He is the quarter back and is hot. But I don't like blondes.

My other older sister is Rachel. I don't like her at all. She is annoying and snobby and has to have everything her own way. I do feel bad for her a little because Jesse Schuester broker her heart and she has been kind of depressed. But other than that, I don't like her.

Britt is my younger sister. She is my best friend though she is kind of dumb. She has a great sense of style and she puts most of my outfits together. But we don't have my money. So I practically live in my Cheerios outfit. Britt is the only one of us to date a Schuester. She dates Mike Schuester. He can dance really good just like her.

Tina is the baby of the family. I love her half to death. We all do. Even Rachel. Tina is really sweet and kind and quiet. It is a known fact that she as a crush on Artie Schuester. She thinks he is so cool. He is a good kid. But she is too young to have a boyfriend.

My mom's name is Holly Holiday. She has a fun loving spirit but she kid of lets us run a muck. And she is raising five girls on a small teacher's salary alone. After our dad died in a car accident when Tina was 1, she had to raise us all on her own . It hasn't been easy, but according to her, its been worth it.  



	2. Chapter 2

A big family

Jesse's P.O.V

I have one older brother named Noah. When he was a baby, he liked to play hockey so we call him Puck. He is seventeen. Puck is your typical badass that every school has. The worst thing he ever did was get Quinn Holiday pregnant. But that bimbo was nothing more than pointless amusement. As was Rachel Holiday to me. Puck never did get over Beth.  
But he has become a bit less badassish now.

Mike is my younger brother. He has wicked cool dance moves. They're not as good as mine though. Mike is dating Brittany Holiday.  
That girl is as dumb as a sack of potatoes, but Mike loves her. He is a pretty good guy but I don't like anyone in my family.

Kurt is my other little brother. He just entered the 8th grade. He is gay. I don't mind it because he dresses phenominally.  
He is close friends with Tina Holiday though so I don't like him much. What's so special about the Holidays anyway?  
I had enough sense to break it off with Rachel fast but my other siblings just don't catch on to the evil within that family.

Artie is 11. Even he is associated with the Holidays. He has a crush on Tina Holiday. But he is too little to date her and too shy to tell her.  
He has been in a wheelchair since he was 2. That's when mom died. She was in a skiing accident which is also how Artie lost use of his legs.  
They were riding down the ramp, she was holding his hand and they... crashed into a tree. Dad was never the same.

Then, there is Finn. Finn is around us so frequently that one could consider him part of the family. He is transferring over to McKinley tommorrow.  
Finn is Puck's best friend. They met in kindergarten, but Finn went to Dalton up until recently. Apparently, Finn has a HUGE crush on Rachel Holiday.  
I don't knwo why though. She is ugly and plain to me.

My dad is Will Schuester. He teaches Spanish at McKinley. He is going to start coaching Glee club next term. Of course I will sign up and shine brightly.  
I always do. Dad is very strict and can be mean. But I love his singing voice. When I was a baby he used to sing to me. Dad says I got my attitude from my mom Terri.  
I don't think that's a compliment.

Of all the things I hate most in this world, the Holidays are the most. They are all annoying or bimbos or stupid. They are poor too. They can't afford anything.  
I would rather be related to Sue Sylvester than them. I mean, how much evil can be in one family? This is ask you. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The first thing I heard was the usual commotion. Rachel and Santana were screaming at each other. Tina was crying because she spilled orange juice on her new dress. Mom came into my room. "Good you're up" she said and smiled at me "get dressed and come upstairs, you have to bring Tina to school." I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. "No time for that Q" mom said leaving the room with her orange skirt swishing behind her. Today she was getting a new job at McKinley High School and she was overly excited. I at least knew Mr. Schue would be friendly. He was a good guy.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled open it's black doors and tapped my chin deciding what to wear. I finally decided on a light green and white baby doll dress with a white knitted cardigan, new white flats that were to die for, and my signature gold cross necklace. I curled my hair with my curling iron and applied a coat of clear lip gloss. After agreeing with myself that I looked perfect, I turned to clean my room.

My room had three red walls and one beige. I had a black wall unit with a flat screen T.V. My bed was pushed against a wall and had drawers underneath it. My bed spread was cheetah print. I had a black desk and a Mac computer and a black iHome with my red iPod. Above that was a bulletin board with pictures of my sisters and me, Sam, my favorite singer Avril Lavigne, and APRIL in glittery letters to signify my birth month. In short, my room was fabulous.

After I cleaned my floor and made my bed, I left my bedroom and walked up the stairs. I slept in the spare room off the basement. I had requested it after sixteen years of sharing a room with Rachel. I didn't mind sharing at first, but after Rachel got a copy of Funny Girl, I started dreaming of Fanny Brice and Nicky Arnstein. That's when I realized I needed a change.

Tina ran into my arms and I smiled. "You're bringing me to school today Quinnie" she said and smiled at me. "I know Tin" I replied with a smile just as large. Then Rachel appeared in the doorway. She had on a plaid pink and green skirt and a long sleeved white shirt with a pink and green plaid vest over it. She always dressed like she was six years old. But who was I to say something? She would probably just snap back. But I knew she was going through a rough time, so I would let it slide.

Santana and Brittany came in later. They were chatting about a new boy who was supposedly transferring to McKinley. I didn't really care because I had Sam. But I knew that look in Santana's eyes. I wished she would just get back with Matt because maybe Rachel could pick the new kid up. She needed to love somebody. Fast. Before Santana deflowered everyone.

I grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster. I shoved it in my mouth and downed it with a swig of orange juice. Then, I grabbed my book bag, pea coat and purse. "We gotta go Tina" I called and she raced down the hallway. I couldn't help but smile at her. She grabbed my hand and we walked out into the sunshine. Then we piled into my car and I backed out of the driveway and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the street to my car which was conveniently parked out front of the Schuester house. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and was knocked onto my back with what felt like a very large bullet. "Santana you bitch!" I heard the bullet scream "give me back my keys." After that, I heard someone laughing and I steadied myself. I looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful person I had ever seen. "I'm so sorry" she said and held her hand out for me to grab "my sister stole my car keys and I didn't see you and-" I stood up and brushed myself off. "Are you okay?" she asked with a genuinely concerned look on her face. "Fine." I said and smiled to show I wasn't mad.

She extended a tan hand. "I'm Rachel Holiday." "Finn Hudson." I took her hand and shook it. "Listen" I said hoping she would agree, though she was in no position not to "since you don't have a car, maybe I could drive to where ever you need to go." "That would excellent." she said and gave me a smile that made my stomach do flip flops and my heart flutter.

I opened up the back door of my pickup truck and threw our bags on the seats. We both got into the car. "So where are you headed?" I inquired wondering if she went to McKinley, the school I was transferring to. "McKinley High School" she said and I grinned. "That's perfect."

I stepped on the gas and we peeled out. "I'm a new student at McKinley." I said trying to start a conversation. "Oh you're the new kid." she said a sighed "my sisters were talking about you this morning." "The one who stole your keys?" I asked disgusted. "Yeah Santana" Rachel said sadly "she'll want to walk you around school so I'll bring you to her when we get there." "I was hoping you could show me around." I said trying to mask my severe disappointment. "I could arrange that" she replied quietly and I smiled.

When we got to the school, she showed me to the office and waited outside for me while I got my information. She was so nice and so pretty. I wondered how I had lucked out like that. "May I see your schedule?" she asked me and I handed it to her. "We have all the same classes." she informed me. I felt both relieved and excited. I felt like I had won the lottery. "And your locker is next to mine" she said. "Well, I am extremely happy to be with the best girl in the school all day" I said flashing my pearly white teeth. I was satisfied when I saw her blush. "We better put our stuff away and get to class" she said quickly before starting down the hall. I had to basically run to keep up with her.

We went to our classes and it was now lunch time. My favorite teacher so far was the Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester. I was no good at Spanish, but he seemed to be very friendly and kind. I went to lunch with Rachel. We got onto the lunch line. Rachel grabbed and PB and J sandwich and I got a ham and cheese one. "Rachel come over here!" a petite blonde called and Rachel grabbed my arm.

We walked to the table and sat down. "Guys" Rachel said "this is Finn, he's new at McKinley." "Finn this is my sister Quinn, her boyfriend Sam, Noah Schuester, my other sisters Santana and Brittany, and Mike Schuester." I punched fists with Puck. "Hey man" he called to me and I did the same to Mike. "You know them?" Rachel asked me. "Puck is my best friend" I told Rachel "and Mike is his brother so yeah." "One day here and you already have a girlfriend huh Hudson?" Puck said smiling as Rachel blushed "I told you you'd fit in."

Then Santana put a hand on my arm. "He means me" she gave me sexy grin. I rolled my eyes and took her hand off my arm. Then I turned to Puck. "Rachel isn't my girlfriend" I stated but Puck knew me long enough to see through my act. Instead of calling my bluff he raised an eyebrow and said "who said anything about Rachel." I blushed this time and was grateful when the lunch bell rang and I could escape Puck. I threw out my tray in the garbage and scurried to class, praying to get a seat next to Rachel.


End file.
